


The Game

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey might win this game now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/). (Never posted)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #005, Game

"Hey, Mutt."  
"I'm not a dog!"  
Kaiba grinned.  
This was too much fun.  
"Yanno, Kaiba... don'tcha got something better to do?"  
"Such as?"  
"I dunno, like, trying not to be a jerk."  
"Please, Mutt, I hardly think I need social advice from you."  
"I mean, why do you even do that anyway?"  
"It's fun to see you yap at me."  
"Psh," Joey snorted.  
There was a pause and Joey's face lit up.  
"… I think it's 'cause you _like_ me."  
Kaiba looked at him with a start.  
"Wait, what?"  
And just like that, the game changed. It wasn't in his hands now.  
Joey stepped lightly towards him, slipping a finger under Kaiba's chin.  
"Am I right?"  
Kaiba growled.  
"No," he scoffed, then turned away sharply and stomped away.  
Kaiba: 1, Joey: 1.


End file.
